


fight fight fight

by Junaxy



Series: Mean Girls/Heathers AU [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls the Musical
Genre: But it has fluff, F/F, F/M, It's angsty yall, basically jd isnt completely a physco, but we love him anyway, heathers x mean girls au, jds scary, we love angry veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junaxy/pseuds/Junaxy
Summary: The Plastics and the Heathers have their all out brawl. Things go as expected and Veronica gets stabbed.





	fight fight fight

Janis sat hunched over in the bush, eyes peering through the chain-linked fence to watch the Plastics step into the grassy arena. They faced the Heathers with such confidence that a tingle ran down her spine; They were going to get demolished. Either Regina was trying to put up a facade or she really was stupid.

Neither of the groups were trained athletes or had any experience with fighting, but at least all of the Heathers were both not complete dumbasses and merciless. The Plastics? Maybe Regina, but Gretchen, Karen and Cady? Karen was cluelessly looking over the scene like she had no clue why they were there, and no way in hell were Gretchen and Cady going to get aggressive.

That’s why she came with JD. That’s why they were sitting in the bush, so close together that they could feel each other’s shoulders rise with subtle breathing. Cady and Veronica both begged their respective partners to not come, especially Veronica. JD may be better than he was seven years ago, but no amount of therapy could fix the violent tendencies his mother’s death left him with. 

But JD was far too in love, and honestly far too obsessed with Veronica to leave her alone in a fight situation, neither Janis. So they sat there, fixated on the rulers of their Highschool, hoping they didn’t have to inturrupt.

“Hello, Regina,” Heather Chandler, who stood at the head of the group, greeted. Her eyes were narrow and her voice was thick with hatred. According to her outfit, she had not came here to play games.

All the Heathers were wearing their colors, but only in tanktops and shorts. Heather Chandler had Kinesio tape wrapped from her knuckles to her elbow. None of them had any shoes, which was a bit shocking, to say the least. Quite different attire from their usual blazers and miniskirts.

The Plastics? Well, they didn’t dress fancily, but still dressed as if they weren’t going to be wrestling each other in the mud. They all wore blue jeans and a pink shirt. Honestly, if Janis was just a bystander walking down the street, she may have thought they were the two most unthreatening gangs to ever exist.

“Let’s skip the nice talk,” Regina stepped closer to Heather Chandler, mirroring her narrowed eyes and poisonous tone. 

“You talk a lot baloney of for someone who’s going to get the shit knocked from their perfect, little body,” Heather Chandler looked up at her with… a smile? A sick, mean smile, but nevertheless a smile. 

Then, Heather Chandler raised her arm high in the air and gave a simple flick of her wrist. That was the Heather’s battle cry. Heather Duke launched at Gretchen with the intensity of a lion, while Veronica and Heather McNamara awkwardly approached their enemies. Heather Chandler, of course, went for Regina.

Veronica and Cady had planned this before, being the little smarties they were. They knew that they were going to “fight” with only each other, and by “fight” they meant lightly punch each other and react dramatically. Pretty solid plan, right?

Well, as Janis watched, it was so obvious. Like, uncomfortably obvious. Veronica would slow-motion punch Cady’s arm, and she’d fly backwards like she’d been shot. It looked like a Highschool skit. So, Heather Duke, who was spitting and clawing at a horrified Gretchen, caught wind on their “fighting.”

“Veronica!” Heather Duke turned her head, voice thundering with anger. Janis recoiled backwards and JD clenched his fist. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Veronica just kinda stood there, weakly grappling Cady’s arms, before sputtering out, “Fighting?”

“You call that fighting?” Heather Duke barred through clenched teeth. “Listen, Veronica, we’re not here to make friends. We’re here to win, and if Cady hasn’t lost a tooth by the end of this I’m going to tell Heather about your little plan-”

Right before she finished, Gretchen had pulled together all the strength and courage in her frail, little body and slammed her fist into Duke’s jaw. Gretchen doesn’t have a lot of strength as you probably know, so it didn’t do much, but it did cause Duke to pause. She raised a hand to her jaw, rubbed it with a dumbfounded look on her face, before whipping her head to Gretchen and letting out an offended and furiated shrill.

Cady jumped away from Veronica to shield poor Gretchen with her body, and for a second Janis was almost proud. Cady was holding Duke back, both hands pushing against her shoulders, and was doing pretty well. She was actually starting to get enough of a grip to throw Heather Duke down before Veronica pushed Cady out of her way.

Oh no.

Cady hit the mud with a slap and looked up at Veronica with wide, appalled eyes. Veronica towered over her, fists nervously clenched and a confused look on her face.

“Veronica?” Cady mustered out, scooting backwards as Veronica began to corner her. “What are you doing?”

“I…” Veronica looked to her red queen, who was wrestling Regina on the ground. A confused and fearful look passed over her face. She turned back to Cady. “I don’t know!”

Cady pressed herself up on the chain-linked fence. “Veronica?”

Veronica swung first, but Cady managed to jump to her feet and dodge by mere inches. She then flung herself at Veronica, shoving them both to the ground, where she had finally gained upper ground. She dug her right hand into Veronica’s shoulder, using her left hand to repeatedly punch Veronica’s stomach. Veronica squealed and kicked furiously at her with little to no luck.

“What is happening?” JD whispered, a look of horror on his face as he feverishly dug through his pocket.

“I know,” Janis was astounded. “Cady doesn’t look like the fighting type,”

“No, you jackass!” JD pulled out a little black switchblade and flipped it open. “I thought they had a truce!”

“You have a fucking knife?” Janis yelped, pulling back, while JD hopped onto the fence. “What are you doing?”

JD had already made it to the top of the fence before Janis could even place her footing. “Wait!”

JD jumped down, barely having enough time to land before he sprinted towards Veronica, switchblade clenched in his hands. Janis did not have high hopes. She knew JD was a bit, well… Unstable, in nicer terms. Fucking physco in meaner terms. But would he really stab someone?

No time to take any chances, Janis! She thought to herself as she scrambled up the fence as fast as she could. She landed, painfully, and began weaving her way through the fight to the left corner where Cady was tackling Veronica. 

JD fucking threw himself at Cady, and being a good six inches taller then her, easily pinned her down. He pressed his open switchblade up against her chin and stared down at her with intense malice.

“JD!” Veronica shot up and reached out her hand to grab JD’s shoulder. “Fucking stop! No-weapons battle! Why are you even here, oh my god-”

“This isn’t a tea party, Sawyer,” JD clenched his fingernails into Cady’s shoulder. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and breathing so heavily that her whole body rocked along with it. “And she broke the truce-”

“Fucker, NO!” Janis, despite every instinct in her body telling her not to, swung her leg and took a running kick at JD’s side. He fell over with a sharp yelp, clenched onto his side and looked up at Janis with unfamiliar eyes. Not JD eyes, not sarcastic but soft brown eyes, but bloodthirsty eyes. Eyes that looked like he could rip someone open at that very point. And Janis was closest to him.

The four sat in silence for a moment, catching their breaths and staring at JD. Cady was propped up against the fence, hand held over her heart and clenching onto her shirt. Janis stood a foot away from him, hands in fists and eyes admittedly terrified. Veronica was the only one who was positioned smartly; on her knees in a startup running position, ready to jump up at any moment.

JD slightly shifted, and launched upwards in the blink of an eye. He raised his left fist, the one with the knife, and ran at Janis. Janis stood like a deer in a headlights, too stupid scared to move, and realized that she was going to die. Right here, right now, in the middle of a stupid fight between two stupid groups of stupid highschoolers fighting over stupid things. No more art, no more future, no more nights with friends, no more Cady. This was it.

She almost accepted it, being Janis n’ all, but only for a second before Veronica got to her feet and wrapped her arms around JD. She rooted her feet to the ground and tried to yank him back, but only to send them both tumbling to the ground. JD snarled and hissed like a cat in water, trying to escape from her grip. But she held on.

“JD! Fucking stop!” Veronica screamed as she tried to pin JD face-first into the ground. “Put the knife down! Put the knife down! Put the knife-”

In midst of their struggle, Veronica let out a sharp squeal. JD stopped struggling instantly and pulled back, revealing a newly stabbed Veronica. The knife was lodged within her left shoulder and a trickle of dark red was running down her arm.

Just like that, JD had snapped out of it. All it needed was stabbing his girlfriend! “Veronica! Oh Jesus, oh my God I’m so sorry Ronnie I didn’t mean to-”

Veronica stared up at him with eyes like saucers, looked back at the fucking knife in her arm, and then let out the loudest, bloodcurdling scream she could have. It was followed by harsh sobbing, tears shamelessly streaming down her face as she clutched onto her arm.

It was like the whole world stopped at that moment. The Plastics and Heathers stopped beating each other senseless, JD recoiled into his trenchcoat, and the two lesbians stared at her. She didn’t care though. She kept crying so passionately Janis thought the world was broken.

Veronica had cried, like literally everyone ever, but those were on rare occasions and never like this. Never without her hand muffling it, never so loudly, and never with the same torn expression on her face. Never so shamelessly. Janis, JD and Cady wanted nothing more but to rush and help her, hug her, do anything to stop her from crying. But what could they do at this point? She got stabbed, for God’s sake.

Until Heather Chandler, like the mythic bitch she was, punched distracted Regina straight in the jaw. Regina fell over with a unstirring thud. The pink queen, maybe not dead, just laying unmoving on the floor. Maybe the world really did end.

Chaos broke loose immediately. Gretchen rushed forward to help her goddess before Heather Duke straightup dragged her down by her hair, Karen had finally figured out what was happening and shoved Heather McNamara , and Heather Chandler stood proud, admiring her work.

JD made his way to Veronica, who was still sobbing furiously, and wrapped her up in his trenchcoat. If you didn’t catch it after he tried to stab someone, he wasn’t very emotional, and especially had no idea how to comfort her. So he just pulled her into a hug, sheltering her from the fight. 

Around twenty minutes had passed before everything calmed down. Surprisingly, no one died! Unsurprisingly, everyone was seriously hurt!

Karen, Gretchen and Regina were all laying sprawled out in the mud, unconscious. Heather McNamara stood at a 45 degree angle, clutching onto her ribcage, with a nauseated look on her face. Heather Duke, looking considerably more beat up, stood next to Heather Chandler proudly. Janis, Cady, JD and Veronica had all been chilling in the corner.

“Well, I’d say we won this fight,” Heather Chandler’s voice was so sickingly satisfied it made Heather Duke look up at her in gay awe. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course,” Heather Duke purred. “We wouldn’t have lost.”

Though JD agreed with her, he couldn’t help but be disgusted. Veronica, his Veronica, was crying because of this. The Veronica Sawyer. How dare they? Disgraceful humans.

“Veronica,” Heather Chandler called out, beckoning her finger. “Come along now and leave Jesse James behind,”

Veronica didn’t respond. She continued to sob into JD’s chest. 

“Veronica.”

Nothing.

“Veronica!”

A moment of silence dragged on before Veronica shakingly stood up. Her right arm was clenching her left arm and her feet dragged as she walked over to the queen bee. Her lip quivered, her eyes were puffy and her face was scrunched up in sour anger.

“Finally. I knew you were going to come to your senses, but you really didn’t have to make such a performance-”

Veronica let go of her left arm to press a silencing finger to Heather Chandler’s lips. “Fuck. You.”

The audacity shook everyone to their core. Heather Duke was glaring at Veronica in disgust, Heather McNamara’s eyes were glazed with secondhand fear, Janis was holding in her stupid grin, Cady and JD were equally frozen in surprise. But Heather Chandler’s expression, the most priceless of them all. Somewhere in between shocked, offended and amused, but mainly shocked.

Veronica didn’t give a shit though. She pulled down her finger, limped towards Heather McNamara, and began guiding her off the field.

“Heather, where are you going-”

“FUCK YOU!” Veronica whipped her head around, spitting and sneering. “FUCK YOU, that’s where we’re going. She’s going to FUCKING DIE in a hot minute, so we’re going to the FUCKING HOSPITAL, you pompus shitlord,” 

Now Heather Chandler was more offended than shocked. “Fine, but don’t even bother showing up to school on Monday. You’ll have to make another trip to the hospital,”

“Does it look like we give two shits?” Veronica resumed limping. “JD, where’s your goddamn car?”

JD stood up, still weak from Veronica’s sheer big dick energy. “U-uh, It’s on the corner,”

“Mhm.”

The dust had finally settled. Heather Chandler and Heather Duke began to walk away from the scene, Heather Duke mumbling gossip into Heather Chandler’s ear. Heather McNamara, leaning on Veronica, were leading the walk to JD’s car. JD walked behind Veronica, too scared to walk alongside her but also too anxious to let her walk completely unsupervised. She did look like she was going to fall over. Janis and Cady siddled up in the back, hand in hand, still shaking. They left the three unconcious Plastics to be discovered by some poor passerby.

Once they had gotten into the car, Veronica was the one to break the silence with more crying. It was not her day. She hobbled into the front seat, sat down, and then just completely lost her mind. Everyone was silent. Everyone was quaking in their boots. 

JD put a cautious, comforting hand on Veronica’s. But that didn’t seem to help. In between sobs, she was cursing and wheezing. “I’m such an idiot,”

“You’re not an idiot,” JD rubbed circles on Veronica’s thumb.

“No, I am,” Veronica squeezed her eyes tight. “I didn’t say anything when they brought up the idea of fighting. I didn’t tell the police, I didn’t tell the school, I just followed Heather like the sheep I am,” Veronica’s sobs grew more ferocious and rocked her whole body. “And now the fucking P-Plastics are out bleeding in some field and my arm is fucking impaled,”

“Oh yeah, I’ll call 911,” Janis awkwardly spewed out, anxiously grabbing her phone. She almost dropped it from how much she was shaking as she dialed the numbers.

While Janis alerted the authorities of three clueless Seniors that were possibly dead in some field somewhere, JD started driving. He drove with one hand, his other occupied with holding Veronica’s, which actually helped her calm down a little. Weird, considering he was the one who stabbed her, but whatever. Her breathing had gone from having an asthma attack to I just ran a block. Her tears had dried up and the blood had stopped trailing down her arm.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. As soon as they walked in to the strangely uncrowded waiting room, the receptionists gave them horrified stares. After a few questions like, “what are your names?” and “what the fuck happened to you?” they managed to get Heather McNamaraand Veronica some medical help.

Janis, Cady and JD slept in the waiting room that night after somehow explaining to their parents why they were in the hospital. Veronica was discharged the next morning, bandages wrapped around her arm. Heather McNamarawould not be discharged for another day or so.

“Hey,” Veronica’s voice was too small for comfort.

“Hey,” JD’s voice was too awkward for comfort. The four walked out together, but before they could get into JD’s car, Veronica grabbed JD’s hand and pulled him back.

“Can we talk?”

“Uhh, sure,” JD paused, leaning against his car hood.

“Alright, uhm, we’re gonna walk home,” Cady grabbed Janis’ hand.

“What! I don’t wanna walk It’s like, three blocks,”

“C’mon Janis!”

After Cady had basically tugged Janis away, Veronica and JD got into the car. Tension layed thick and heavy on their shoulders. JD started the conversation, as smooth and charasmatic as he always was.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What!” Veronica jumped in her seat. “Jesus, no, why would you even say that?”

“I don’t know! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable!”

“You fucking stabbed me?”

“I know and I’m sorry!” JD pressed his face into the steering wheel. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,”

Veronica reached over and grabbed JD’s hand, rubbing small circles over his thumb. He pulled his face from the steering wheel and stared at Veronica with his puppy eyes.

“Then what are we talking about?”

“Alright, uhmm…” Veronica took in a sharp inhale through her teeth. “Well, there’s no real way to ease you into it so.., I want you to go back to therapy,”

“What! Why?”

Veronica gestured to her stab wound.

“Ok, fair point, but…” JD brought up a hand to anxiously brush back his knotted, curly hair. “I thought you thought I was better,”

“I know! And you are, but,” Veronica squeezed her eyes tight, and then opened them wide to meet JD’s eyes. “I don’t want you to get worse. I don’t want you to fall off the wagon. I want you to stay here with me, and you can’t do that alone, and I’m not professional help. So please go,” Her talking had turned into begging. “Please. You don’t have to tell your dad or the school, I’ll even pay for it, just anything, please-”

“Hey,” JD brushed a strand of Veronica’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “You don’t have to beg. I’ll go.”

The smile on Veronica’s face almost made the guilt of stabbing her melt away. “God, you’re so fucking cheesy,” 

“You’re one to talk!” JD immediately retracted his hand and placed it on the steering wheel. “JD, please go to therapy, I’ll even pay for it and-”

JD’s mocking of her in the highest voice he could possibly manage was enough to make Veronica shoot up like a firecracker. “Okay, shut up! It was for your own good!”

“Mhm,” JD smirked, pressing his foot to the gas pedal. “The past is in the past. On to 7/11 to get slushies!”

“You’re getting slushies at a time like this?”

“We’re getting slushies at a time like this,”

“Fine. But only because you owe me one after stabbing me,”

The two drove off to 7/11 to get their respective blue and red slushies and to somehow end up with purple tongues. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if you're asking why heather c says "you talk a lot of baloney" idk man i thought it was funny  
i always see veronica comforting jd fics which is fine n all.. but veronica needs help ok


End file.
